Percy Jackson and The Greek God of Memes
by The Cake Always Lies
Summary: On the eve of his eighteenth birthday, Percy Jackson receives a quest from Zeus himself, find his missing sons, Atmos and Ares. Percy, Leo, and Annabeth set out across America to find the elusive, unknown God and his brother. However, this God is like nothing Percy has ever faced before, the Greek God of memes.


**This is just a short thing I am doing for fun. Don't take it too** **seriously. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I request my sons are found by sundown on the first of September," Zeus boomed, his eyes looking at the son of Poseidon that stood before him. Percy shifted awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It was not how he pictured spending his eighteenth birthday and no doubt Annabeth was worried sick about him but he could not turn down a quest from Zeus himself, even if he wanted to.

"Who are these Gods?" Percy questioned, shifting his weight slightly.

"And why does that matter-"

"It would help in finding them, I assume different God's have different habits," the dark haired boy shot back, raising an eyebrow at the King of God. Zeus glanced around the room like he expected the other Olympians to burst through the door just to point and laugh at him before finding the courage to speak.

"Ares and Atmos," he mumbled the last name, clearing his throat slightly as he looked down at the floor. Percy had personally never heard of the second God but he found it slightly humorous that Zeus was so on edge about saying his name.

"Atmos?"

"The Greek God of Memes," Zeus replied with displeasure. It took a few seconds for what the God had said to sink in. Any teenager would have thought they heard wrong if the King of God's uttered the words "Greek God of Memes." Percy even wondered if he meant Greek Gods of Hymns but that didn't make much sense. When Percy finally accepted what the God had said, a large smile grew across his face.

"Is that what all the Greek Statue aesthetic is?"

"Every group of God's has one...just happened to be my son," Zeus said absentmindedly.

"Is he Hera's too?"

"She doesn't want him to be," Zeus sighed, stroking his well-groomed facial hair. "Anyway, I want them both returned to me, unharmed, by sunset on September the first. Bring your small group of friends along if you want to but just chip chop, I have only given you three weeks." Three weeks seemed like a breeze to find two gods, most of all for Ares, just take a trip toJerkville and you would find him. But where on Earth do you find a Greek God of memes? Percy feared that was going to be the hard part.

* * *

Connor Butmon looked up at the three-story, Victorian house and breathed in the fresh country air. Although Olympus was situated in America, the Gods were free to go wherever they pleased. Atmos was the equivalent to a three-year-old in God terms, only being a hundred years old so travel was out of the question for him. However, Ares proved to be very easy to sway and agreed to come on the "useless," trip to England to attend university.

As the bleached blonde haired boy stood outside the house in awe, an angered Ares, or in his human form, Christopher Williams threw two large body bags on the floor and scowled at his younger brother. "I ain't knocking on the door, squirt," he seethed, crossing his large muscular arms. Where Connor had gone for something that resembled him more, a scrawny, bleached blonde haired boy who dressed in nothing but back and a pleather jacket, his brother had gone for an African-American jock look. However, he sounded like he was from the East End of London. Connor, on the other hand, had chosen a Yorkshire accent.

The younger God rolled his gray eyes and bounded over to the door, tapping out the tune to All Stars on the hardwood. Almost immediately after his little jingle had finished, the door swung violently open, a short, plump boy coming face to face with Connor. His round, chubby face was covered in black facial hair and his long natural black fringe almost covered his angered blue eyes. In the moment, he reminded Connor of his brother Dionysus when he was interrupted from his drink or he uttered the words "Kek".

"What did you just knock?" He growled.

"Who is it?" a female voice questioned from inside.

"It's us, Connor Butmon and Christopher Wilson-"

"Williams!" Ares snapped from behind him, his brown eyes almost flaring up. The dark haired male went to close the door when a curly haired boy pushed him out of the way, his tiger patterned framed glassed catching the sunlight and almost blinding Connor.

"Ignore him, he likes to act like a tiger but really he is just a chubby puppy," he said the last part to the short boy in a patronizing voice. The dark haired boy scowled and shuffled away from the door and towards the kitchen. Connor looked the boy in front of him up and down. He was tall and scrawny, with thick, curly brown hair and a cheerful looking smile. "Come on in," he said with joy, holding the door open as Connor and Christopher shuffled in the thin door frame, carrying large bags.

The house was dim and looked like it had not been refurbished since the 1940's with the peeling ancient wallpaper and torn sofas. The brothers pulled a face at the site while the curly-haired boy smiled nervously at the pair.

"I know she is not much but we have only just moved in, we will make it look good," he said hopefully. "Anyway, introductions, I am Aaron and you have already met Jack," the boy said, pointing to himself. He ushered them into the dark room and pointed to a long-haired teen who was slumped over his phone, his eyes fixed on the screen as the light lit up his pale face. "That is Callum, say Hey Callum, daddy,"

"Oh great, more people to share my life with," he grumbled, not even looking up at the pair.

Aaron gave a little nervous laugh and fist pumped the air, "Yeah, optimism," at that moment, a tall, skinny girl walked from the kitchen and into the front room, holding a cardigan across her chest as her breath visibly froze in the cold air. She had long, golden blonde hair down to her hips and a bored expression on her face. She looked up at the pair with her sea blue eyes and frowned, her thick eyebrows knotting. "And that's my girlfriend, Natasha...she is shy around new people," Aaron said as the girl offered him a small smile before turning on her heel and exciting the room.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat with...you lot but could I be shown to my room so I could be with the only normal person here, myself," Christopher snapped, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Aaron gave a quick nod and raced up the stairs, slowly followed by the tall male.

Once he was alone, Connor gave a sigh and looked around the gloomy house. _This place makes Olympus look like a fun day out._ Connor thought as he fell backward onto the sofa, a spring digging into his buttocks.


End file.
